


Dosa di Hari Minggu

by thedesconocido



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/pseuds/thedesconocido
Summary: Sesuai judul, Mark dan Jeno berbuat dosa di hari Minggu setelah pulang dari gereja.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Dosa di Hari Minggu

Di hari Minggu seperti hari ini, Mark biasanya akan datang berkunjung ke rumah Jeno setelah pergi ibadah sama-sama di gereja. Biasanya mereka akan jajan dulu di area sekitaran gereja sih, baru pulang ke rumah Jeno. Kayak sekarang, mereka lagi makan ketoprak favoritnya Mark, barengan mas Taeil dan kak Doyoung yang sedang rutin mengikuti kelas pembinaan keluarga karena mereka akan mengadopsi anak.

"Kamu gimana skripsiannya, Jen?" tanya mas Taeil, membuka percakapan.

"Eh, gitu mas, udah masuk bab 4."

"Wah, udah mau selesai dong?"

"Iya, hehe, doain ya mas cepat selesai."

"Pasti, pasti," ucap mas Taeil dengan penuh senyum. "Cepat lulus, cepat nikah sama Mark. Ya nggak, Mark?"

Mark hanya tersenyum, malu-malu mengangguk dan menggenggam paha Jeno di bawah meja. "Iya, mas."

Jeno hanya tersipu malu dan mereka pun melanjutkan makannya. Memang sih, di komunitas gereja mereka, pasangan penuh senyum ini paling dikenal karena mereka pacaran paling awet, paling akur, paling sweet... pokoknya goals banget, lah. Jadi nggak heran banyak yang pengen cepat-cepat lihat mereka nikah.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, kak Doyoung dan mas Taeil kembali ke gereja untuk mengikuti kelas pembinaan, sementara Mark dan Jeno pulang ke rumah. 

Di rumah, Jeno itu tinggal sama kak Doyoung dan mas Taeil, ibunya, dan satu asisten rumah tangga. Tapi, khusus hari ini, ibunya sedang keluar kota jadi di rumah hanya ada asisten rumah tangga.

"Ehh ada Den Mark... kebetulan mbak masak opor ayam lho hari ini."

Mark tertawa ramah dan salim dengan mbak Yah. "Masakan mbak Yah enak semua, saya suka."

"Hehehe bisa aja anak muda," ujar mbak Yah sambil mesem-mesem. "Yaudah, silakan makan kalo belom makan, saya mau lanjut nyuci di atas."

"Mark doang yang disapa, saya enggak." ucap Jeno dengan muka sebal yang malah membuat dia tambah imut.

"Halah, wong ketemu tiap hari. Sudah ya, cuciannya numpuk di atas!"

Setelah mbak Yah pergi ke lantai atas untuk melanjutkan cuci baju, Jeno dan Mark pun duduk di sofa, saling bersandar ke satu sama lain.

"Mbak Yah naksir kamu kayaknya. Tiap kamu kesini semangat banget manggil Den Mark Den Mark."

Mark tertawa renyah, dan mencubit pipi Jeno dengan gemas. "Mana liat sini mukanya."

Jeno tidak menoleh, malah membuang muka sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kalo nggak noleh aku kelitikin, nih?" ancam Mark.

"Coba aja," tantang Jeno. "Aku kan nggak gelian kayak kamu."

"Oohh, nantangin." Mark meletakkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Jeno dan Jeno langsung tertawa menghindar. "Mana katanya nggak gelian?"

"Ya nggak disitu juga, itu mah geli."

Mark tersenyum jahil dan kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Jeno, sedikit menekankan tangannya di situ dan Jeno langsung tertawa belingsatan. "Hahahaha aduh geli, geli!"

Tapi Mark tidak berhenti, dan masih terus mengelitiki pacarnya yang kini sudah tertawa kegelian. "Ah, ah, ah, Maaark geliii!"

Jeno kelepasan melenguh, dan Mark berhenti untuk menatap wajah Jeno. "Berisik banget, sih? Katanya nggak geli?"

"Ya abisnya di ketek, ya geliii."

"Hehe," kekeh Mark, lalu lanjut mengelitiki pacarnya lagi. "Siapa suruh nantangin aku tadi."

"Hahahaha iya iya ampun ampuuun," pekik Jeno, "aaahhh Mark baby, stoppp."

Mark pun tertawa dan berhenti mengelitiki pacarnya, yang kini sudah rebahan di sofa, bajunya tersingkap, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya memerah dengan napas tersengal karena kehabisan napas dan geli. Mark menelan ludahnya.

Dari posisi ini, Jeno terlihat... menggoda.

Entah dirasuki apa, dan entah didorong oleh rasa keberanian dari mana, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jeno dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. "Aku mau cium kamu. Boleh, Jen?"

Jeno mengangguk membolehkan, dan bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Contrary to popular belief, Mark dan Jeno tidak se-innocent yang kelihatan di mata orang-orang. Sebagai pasangan muda yang baru saja menginjak usia 20-an, mereka sering eksplorasi berbagai hal, salah satunya urusan sex. Mereka sudah sering making out, petting, dan terakhir... mereka sudah pernah have sex waktu pergi ke puncak bersama komunitas muda gereja.

Untungnya untuk mereka berdua, tidak pernah ada yang curiga, karena tampang mereka manis dan kelakuan mereka yang terlihat tidak pernah aneh-aneh.

Kayak sekarang, mereka ditinggal berdua di ruang tamu, dengan mbak Yah yang sedang mencuci baju di lantai atas. Mana ada yang sangka kalo mereka sekarang malah asik making out di sofa?

"M-mark," bisik Jeno, "jangan digigit lehernya, nanti berbekas."

"Hmm," gumam Mark, tidak peduli, masih terus menciumi dan menggigit pelan leher pacarnya. "Biarin berbekas. Biar pada liat."

"Iih," Jeno mendorong dada Mark dan berupaya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi gagal dan sekarang Mark malah menindih tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang keras di bawah sana. "Kamu keras... mau aku isep?"

"Heh," kekeh Mark, "jelek banget diisep ngomongnya. Tapi mau."

"Yaudah duduk dulu. Buka ritsleting celana kamu."

Mark mengangguk, dan dengan cepat kembali ke posisi duduk sebelum menurunkan ristleting celananya dan menurunkan boxernya juga.

"Hmm," Jeno mulai mengocok kejantanan pacarnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Shit," umpat Mark. "That feels so good."

Jeno menengadah ke atas, menjaga eye contact dengan Mark, masih sambil mengulum kejantanan pacarnya.

"Nakal," bisik Mark, "if anyone sees this now nggak akan ada yang percaya. Sweet, darling Jeno ngasih blowjob ke pacarnya."

Jeno menghisap dengan kuat dan Mark kembali mengumpat. "Aku kan memang cuma nakal buat kamu."

Mark mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatur napas. Jeno itu kalo lagi horny omongannya suka tidak direm. Bahaya banget.

Belum sempat ngomong apa-apa, tangannya ditarik oleh Jeno dan diletakkan di kepalanya. "Kamu bisa tarik-tarik rambut aku, aku suka kalo kamu sedikit kasar."

"Jeno," geram Mark pelan, tapi napasnya tersengal-sengal lagi karena Jeno sudah kembali mengulum kejantanannya. "Shit, babe, kalo kamu gitu terus aku bisa cum cepet."

Pacarnya langsung berhenti, dan Mark sedikit menyesal karena sudah buka suara. "Nggak mau," rengek Jeno, "maunya kamu cum di dalem."

"Aku nggak ada bawa lube, Jen."

Jeno tidak menjawab, sekarang malah sibuk membuka baju dan celananya sampai telanjang total. Mark keringat dingin. "Jen, kamu gila? Kalo mbak Yah turun gimana?"

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak digubris, karena Jeno malah membelakangi Mark, bertumpu pada lututnya, dan menarik pantatnya agar Mark bisa lihat dengan jelas. Of course. Ada butt plug.

"Aku udah prepare. Ada lube di tas aku."

Mark rasanya ingin teriak, ingin langsung have sex sama Jeno sampai sofanya rubuh, tapi dia harus tahan kalo tidak mau ketahuan mbak Yah. Ini saja rasanya udah di ujung tanduk banget.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Mark menarik butt plug dari tubuh Jeno yang disambut dengan lenguhan lemah. "Dosa banget kamu Jen, ibadah kayak gini."

"Nanti aku pengakuan dosa."

"Gila kamu," desis Mark sambil memukul pantat Jeno yang disambut antusias. "Kamu belajar darimana sih kayak gini?"

Mark buru-buru mengambil lube di tas Jeno dan melumuri tangannya dengan cairan pelumas tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mark langsung memasukkan dua jari untuk mempersiapkan Jeno.

"Ah, nggak darimana-mana," jawab Jeno, "aku, uh, memang suka have sex sama kamu."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Mark, cepet masukin, cum di dalem."

Jeno mulai merengek, dan Mark dengan hati yang berdebar keras mulai melumuri kejantanannya dengan lube, sambil terus mikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan dipergoki oleh mbak Yah atau bahkan kak Doyoung dan mas Taeil. Rasa deg-degan dan jantungannya sendiri sudah cukup membuat dia gila dan mau meledak.

Ditambah lagi dengan Jeno yang sekarang mengocok kejantanannya, masih sambil menungging, dan mengarahkannya ke holenya.

"Shiiit, Jeno, pelan-pelan." Mark baru masuk seperempatnya, dan kalo dia tidak buru-buru tahan napas, bisa-bisa dia langsung cum saat itu juga. "Nanti aku cumnya kecepetan."

Jeno tidak menggubris, dan dengan cepat melesakkan kejantanan Mark ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia hampir saja melenguh kencang kalau tidak cepat-cepat dibekap oleh Mark. "Fuck, Jen, jangan buat aku tambah gila."

"Ah, enak," racau Jeno, menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur, membuat Mark menggeram keenakan. "Aku suka titit kamu."

Mark dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Jeno, memanuver mereka berdua untuk berdiri menghadap tembok. Kaki kanan Jeno diangkat untuk bertumpu pada lengan sofa, dan Mark mulai menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya. "Gigit tangan aku. Jangan berisik."

"Hhmf," Jeno menggigit tangannya, dan Mark menggenggam erat perut Jeno.

"Enak?"

Jeno mengangguk cepat, napasnya sudah tidak beraturan. 

"Look at you, Jen, telanjang kayak gini di ruang tamu, begging for my cock... gimana kalo pada liat? Gimana kalo mbak Yah liat?"

"J-jangan stop," jawabnya, "terus fuck aku sampe kamu keluar. Use my body to cum."

"Nakal," Mark mempercepat temponya, menghujam titik nikmat Jeno berkali-kali. "Kamu mau cum aku segitunya?"

"M-mau, mau, mau cum kamu. Mau cum kamu ngalir ke paha. Biar pada tau. Biar pada liat."

"Biar pada tau apa?" tanya Mark, mulai mengocok kejantanan Jeno agar pacarnya bisa cepat orgasme.

"Tau aku, ah, tau aku slut. Suka diewe sama Mark."

"Shit, Jeno, language," Mark tertawa, namun tidak berhenti menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya dan menerjang titik nikmat Jeno. "Kamu slut aku."

"Hmmf, Mark... aku mau keluarrr."

"Ssstt," Mark kembali membekap mulut Jeno. "Cum, baby. Keluarin."

Tubuh Jeno menggelinjang hebat, dan Mark dengan sigap menangkap tubuh pacarnya yang sekarang lemas dan oversensitive. "You wanted my cum, you'll get it."

Dari kejauhan, Mark dan Jeno bisa sama-sama mendengar deru mesin mobil mas Taeil yang sedang parkir di garasi, dan derap langkah mbak Yah yang sedang turun dari lantai paling atas. Jeno mulai merasa panik, sekarang setelah dirinya tidak dibutakan hawa nafsu, tapi gantian Mark yang tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Biarin, biar pada liat nakalnya kamu gimana."

Jeno mencengkeram erat lengan Mark dan menutup matanya, tidak mau tau apa yang akan terjadi. "Ah, Mark, jangan disitu, nanti aku keras lagi."

"Shit, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Jen, shit."

Mark mengerang pelan di telinganya, mencengkeram kuat perutnya, dan Jeno merasakan cum pacarnya menyembur kuat di dalam. Tubuh Mark sampai bergetar hebat karena orgasme.

Tok tok tok tok.

"Yaaa, sebentar den!"

"Shit, cepet pake baju kamu." Mark buru-buru menaikkan celananya, dan membantu Jeno memakai kaos serta celananya.

Untunglah, tepat saat mbak Yah sampai di bawah, mereka berdua sudah pakai baju rapi dan duduk manis di sofa. Rambut mereka sedikit berantakan, tapi rambut berantakan itu normal, kan?

"Ih, den Jeno nih kok nggak bantu bukain pintu sih?"

Jeno hanya tersenyum, dan tertawa geli saat melihat wajah Mark yang memerah dan masih sedikit tersengal-sengal. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kak Doyoung dan mas Taeil masuk ke rumah membawa belanjaan dari supermarket.

"Jeno, kamu ini gimana sih? Kakak udah ngetok-ngetok pintu daritadi kok nggak dibukain?"

"Tadi aku lagi asik main," jawab Jeno dengan senyuman polosnya dan Mark langsung tersedak.

Doyoung memicingkan matanya, dan dengan cekatan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tembok sebelah sofa. "Itu kenapa temboknya basah?"

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> dosa... dosa... dosa...


End file.
